


Strange Suspicions

by PolarPanther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Complete, Crossover, Ficlet, Gift Fic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarPanther/pseuds/PolarPanther
Summary: The undercover job as a PE teacher at a new school was not the most dangerous thing that Takeshi has had to do since he became Tsuna's Rain Guardian. But there was something about the English teacher that prickled at Takeshi.





	Strange Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkySword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/gifts).



“I couldn't find anything suspicious on the name you sent,” the voice growled over the phone.

“You checked everywhere?” Takeshi asked.

“Of course I checked everywhere, you idiot,” Gokudera growled at him. “What kind of amateur do you think I am? But this Harry Potter person has perfectly legit paperwork. He even has parking tickets from years ago.”

“Legit paperwork doesn't mean much,” Takeshi countered.

Gokudera scoffed. “You didn't feel any flames from him. He hasn't made any contact with anyone. He doesn't even have much of a life in the three weeks you've been observing him.” There was the sound of movement over the line as Gokudera moved. “But you still think there's something more to him?”

Takeshi hummed in lieu of an actual answer.

“Then do some more legwork, you baseball idiot,” Gokudera growled at him. “Put in an order for bugs for his place.”

“None of the bugs sent anything. Either they were faulty or,” Takeshi ended his words with a significant pause.

“He dealt with them,” Gokudera said with a more curious tone, a soft sounds of computer keys clicking in the background. “Where is he now?”

“Heading to the conbini,” Takeshi said as he walked forward, keeping his eyes trained on the short form of the English teacher amidst the crowd.

“You're following him now too?” Gokedera snorted. “Wait haven't you been doing this surveillance by yourself? With how detailed your reports were, have you been following him all the time?”

“Not all the time, just,” Takeshi paused, a prickle of something in the air making the hair on his neck stand up. He looked around with narrowed eyes even as he pulled on his flames. Harry Potter had disappeared from sight. “I'll call you back,” Takeshi cut the call without waiting for a reply, shoving the phone in his jeans even as he reached for his disguised sword with rain flames curled around his fingers. He ran towards where he had last seen the man.

Distant angry yells and several meaty thumps made Takeshi run faster, his thoughts a blur.

He skidded to a stop in a now silent alleyway.

Surrounded by unconscious bodies all around him, the English teacher Harry, was the only person standing. Green eyes assessed Takeshi, going from his face to the flaming blue sword in his grip. And then in a stern and almost mocking tone that Takeshi had never heard from him, Harry said, “What's the point of stalking me for so long if you're not going to do your actual job, Yamamoto-san?”

Surprise took over every other emotion in Takeshi's brain. He had known about Takeshi's surveillance. But what did he mean by the rest of his sentence?

Harry sighed. “I told Hermione I don't need a bodyguard. Your disguise as the PE teacher might have been much better than they previous guard's attempts at blending in, but do you think I wouldn't notice you following me everywhere all the time?”

“Not all the time,” Takeshi blurted out before he could control himself, still stunned by the scene in front of him. His initial urge to fight shifted into something Takeshi had never felt before.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. “At least you didn't come in with wands blazing.”

Wands? Takeshi wondered in silence.

“Though a flaming sword isn't exactly the more discreet option,” Harry said with an exasperated shake of his head as he knelt beside a body and searched it with careless ease. “Where does Hermione find you people?”

As he stared at the short man, surrounded by unconscious bodies, Takeshi finally realized what it was he had felt about the other man. It hadn't been all suspicion. The pull towards the man had been something more. Deciding not to lose his chance, Takeshi walked forward with a grin, “Don't worry about them. Let me do my job properly from now on. I'll escort you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Azurez!


End file.
